cosefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Teorie, indizi e prove
Frasi dalle Podesta e-mail Cheese Pizza = Child Porn E' stato riconosciuto anche dal New York TimesDissecting the #PizzaGate Conspiracy Theories (by Gregor Aisch, Jon Huang and Cecilia Kang, The New York Times, Dec. 10, 2016, fermo oppositore del #PizzaGate, che l'utilizzo dell'espressione "cheese pizza" per indicare il "child porn" non è stato inventato dai "PizzaGate Believers", ma era pre-esistente e tracce di ciò si possono trovare in rete, nello specifico nella community di 4Chan. Sono presenti inoltre definizioni nell'Urban Dictionary che lo confermano. C'è inoltre chi dichiara di aver sondato il deep web e aver riscontrato lo stesso utilizzo di copertura. Non è stato invece confermato che la seguente legenda sia attendibile, ovvero un gergo in utilizzo in qualche ambito pedofilo o pornografico o relativo al traffico di umani: “hotdog” = boy “pizza” = girl “cheese” = little girl “pasta” = little boy “ice cream” = male prostitute “walnut” = person of colour “map” = semen “sauce” = orgy Instagram & artisti Tali indizi riguarderebbero ambiguità e scabrosità individuate nel profilo Instagram del proprietario, James Alefantis, nonché in quelli degli immediati amici, sia come immagini che come commenti e hashtag, nonché sull'arte''' e sugli artisti ospitati nel locale ('''Heavy Breathing, Sex Stains) – giudicati inappropriati in un luogo per famiglie, e nei quali si son visti riferimenti alla pedofilia stessa. In alcuni casi, i riferimenti alla pedofilia o al sacrificio di bambini sono espliciti: durante uno spettacolo di cui esiste il video, Majestic Ape, il cantante degli Heavy Breathing, dopo un riferimento a qualcuno con un debole per "ragazzine e bambini", tra le risate del pubblico di casa dichiara sornionamente che "del resto, abbiamo tutti le nostre preferenze". Durante la stessa serata, sempre tra le risate del pubblico, dichiara di aver avuto un bambino da Sasha Lord, agente musicale, ma di averlo trovato brutto e averlo quindi soppresso, aggiungendo la parola "eutanasia". L'esatta espressione usata è "I had to put down that shit", ovvero "ho dovuto sopprimere quella merda". Sul sito degli Heavy Breathing, in corrispondenza dello streaming per la loro canzone "All the Children" è visibile un collage di immagini tra cui spicca quella di un bambino con un giocattolo a forma fallica (un aereo) puntato verso la propria bocca. Il video per un'altra canzone giustappone immagini di tortura e abuso a immagini di bambini, tra cui anche fotomontaggi di fette di pizza con testa di bambino. I sostenitori della teoria trovano quindi qui una conferma della corrispondenza pizza=bambino/pedofilia. I sinistri gusti artistici di Tony Podesta Nel contempo l'approfondimento sui fratelli Podesta ha evidenziato, rimanendo in ambito artistico, delle preferenze altamente sospette e controverse: la pittrice preferita di uno dei due ricordo quale, una serba, è autrice di quadri popolati da ragazzini e ragazzine legati, spauriti,straniati e discinti in quel che appaiono piscine vuote, in pose che possono suggerire una situazione sessuale (che stanno per subire), e in almeno un caso, le due figure rappresentate appaiono come prive di vita. Tony Podesta, fratello di John, espone nel soggiorno della propria abitazione una scultura della nota Louise Bourgeois che sembra riprodurre la foto del cadavere di una delle vittime di Jeffrey Dahmer, 'il mostro d'i '''Milwaukee, scattata dallo stesso – il corpo piegato in un arco, il ventre puntato verso l'alto, assenza della testa decapitata. '''Dahmer, come noto, oltre che serial killer, era necrofilo e cannibale, e non disdegnava i ragazzini. Legami dei Clinton con pedofili e traffico umano Vi sono inoltre legami dei Clinton con un pedofilo acclarato: Jeffrey Epstein, nonché una collaboratrice imprigionata per traffico di bambini ad Haiti, Laura Sisby.